Reset
by Krysaki
Summary: You and Kise were dating since you first went to Kaijo, but then you had to transfer to Touou Academy and somehow, you started to have these weird feelings toward this guy... I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.
1. The Thing

=A/N: Ahhh Hello there! Sooo this is my first fanfiction. Legit my first one okay? I'm pretty bad at this so ya...if there's any grammar mistakes or other mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them? My English sucks. Hope ya'll enjoy it...=

"Tick tock, tick tock…"

As you hear the clock stroke at midnight, your heart beat, is pounding quicker and quicker, you started breathing rapidly, you are sweating through your clothes, with your tears running down fleetly, and your chest tightening as your heart beat increases.

'Tick…' Your chest tightens…

'Tock…' your neck starts to tighten as well as your chest. It feels like someone is strangling your neck and you are about to die…

'Tick…' You look up to the ceiling, you see yourself in pain…you can see your pale, sweaty face with watery tears racing towards to your fluffy and (Favourite colour) blanket.

You thought to yourself, 'Oh god, please stop…I can't take this anymore…I've gone through a lot already…why is this happening to me again…?'

Mmmo-mm… Shit! Shit! SHIT. And you realised that you have lost your voice again…How many times have I lost my voice?

Ddddaaaa-ddd…You tried calling your parents but you just can't…every time an asthma attack occurs, you have difficulties in speaking…but now…you even lost your voice, ugh this is the worst asthma attack ever. You thought in mind. Fuck life…Fuck everything…Why do I have to be chosen to go through all of this shit?! You raged in your head. But nothing can change mentally, and physically…your asthma attack is now even worse.

Suddenly, your heart beat is increasing like 100 times faster than before, you can feel your chest tightening as well as your neck like someone is about to kill you.

'Oh my god, I can't breathe…someone just kill me already…'

You are currently struggling to breathe in oxygen, and you can feel your lungs closing up…you can't breathe or release anything anymore, you thought that this is the end of everything, the end of having asthma attacks, the end of your life…

"Honey? HONEY? {NAME}? WAKE UP! NOW! OR ELSE! Your mom was shaking you until...

'Crack!'

"OH. MY. GOD." You realised your mom cracked your neck.

"Oh honey? Are you okay…? YOU WERE SWEATING LIKE HELL! DID YOU JUST STAND IN THE SHOWER OR SOMETHING AND DIDN'T DRY UP YOURSELF?"

"OUCH…Mom you just cracked my neck…" You said. 'Wait…But I thought I was having an asthma attack…? What…? You thought.

"I'M SORRY BUT…WAIT…Normally if you're sweating like this, most of the time it's… Wait… No…NO…Don't tell me that your thing…is…bac-"

"WHAT THE HELL MOM? Your eyes widened and you interrupted her because you actually thought that the whole thing was real, but…it was only just a dream~

(A/N: If you haven't heard the song Just a dream, you should listen to the original version and the Nightcore version. Both of them are good :DD But I would prefer the Nightcore version haha. Sorry for the interruption hehe D;)

Whenever you get an asthma attack, your mom would be worried about you, because she gets really anxious and she can be mad at everyone just for a day, like screaming and shouting at people for no reason…and yeah…She's just weird… you cogitated.

"But that's also a good side of her." You whispered and gave your mom a blandly smile.

"Wow. This is like the first time ever that you've smiled at me."

"What?! I didn't even smile at you." You thought sarcastically.

"And why would I do that?" You kept clarifying that you weren't smiling at her and acted like nothing happened.

Your mom was relieved that you finally smiled at her. Because you haven't ever smiled in front of your mom, you just thought that it's a bit awkward and embarrassing at the same time. Well the main reason is that because you were always a shy person in front of your family, but acts really energetic and weird in front of your friends. And she smiled back benevolently to you with her sparkling eyes as she walked out of your bedroom.

"Hahahaha. Well I hope you will smile at me. Next time." She winked at your darting, (Eye Colour) eyes before flipping her brown, purplish-red highlights curly hair as she usually does.

"I think you should go to sleep as soon as you could now." She smiled gently, standing beside the entrance of your room.

"Oh and-"

"WHAT?"

"Haha nothing. I was gonna say don't be late for school. It's your last day at Kaijo. Remember." She finally walked out the room, hearing her skipping like some six year old kid. And you quietly said,

"Thanks mom, even though I really wanted to tell you about that dream."

It was two o'clock, you were struggling to sleep, and you kept sweating. 'Why would I dream about that? I've never had that dream for ages. Why now…? You thought in mind. Okay calm down [Y/N], whatever happens, happens. The most important thing now is to go to sleep, it's my last day in Kaijo, and my last day with the blonde guy, well not last day…I bet I won't meet him that often though…'

'Beep!'

"Hmmm?" You wondered where the sound came from and you went back to sleep immediately.

'Beep! Beep!' You sat on your bed and opened one of your eyes. Oh it's the alarm clock. You thought in mind. But oh well. You saw the time. 6 o'clock. You clicked the button thingy to stop the beeping sound and curled your whole body into your blanket and fell asleep again.

'BEEP BEEP!' Your alarm clock is on fire. It just never stops BEEPING even though you keep slamming it.

"GAH." You shouted and rolled out of the blanket.

You grabbed the light blue coloured uniform that was hanging beside your bed, and you walked to the opposite side of your room, into the toilet. You slammed the door really hard, like the green guy in Avengers. (I'm sure you know who hehe)

You undressed your clothes and your undergarments in one shot.

"Hmm. I think I'm gonna go take a shower or should I take a bath?" You smirked.

~ An hour later ~

'Knock. Knock.'

"SHIT. The knocking from your mom made you realise that you've been inside the toilet hibernating for an hour.

"Honey? You've been in there for a long time. It's time to come out and eat my- your mom's best dish in the world. PANCAKES!

"SORRY. I'LL BE DOWN STAIRS IN LESS THAN THIRTY MINUTES." I think that's enough for me to get ready for school, you thought.

You were always late for school because of the amount of time of waking yourself up with the annoying alarm clock and the amount of time you take in the toilet.

"Phew." You looked at the clock. You only took about 1 hour and 15 minutes in the toilet just for taking a shower and getting dressed. You turned around to the full length mirror, you tied your brownish-red hair as high as you could to form a perfect pony tail and you thought, 'Hmmm, should I dye this with another colour? Oh well.'

And for a second, you had your eyes on the light blue coloured uniform.

"I hope I wouldn't get to wear this little piece of shit again." You thought sarcastically as you walked downstairs to the dining room, which you can sense the smell of the burnt pancakes through the kitchen door.

"Oh god. I bet they taste like shit…" You said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Oh god, she could hear me from this distance…

"Would you mind repeat what you just said about my gorgeous PANCAKES?!" Your mom screaming in a raging tone is just like hell. SHES SO LOUD LIKE GOSH.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna skip breakfast today. Cuz you know…its eight now hehe" You said as you were putting on your shoes, ready to go off to school.

"Oh no, its eight o'clock already? You better go to school now…or else…you're gonna get in trouble again…and it's your last day today…" Your mom said while pushing you to the door.

"Haha I'll see you tonight then?" You asked and you opened the door.

"Yes honey. Of course, but I think we are going to order food tonight hehe." Your mom replied.

"Mhm okay then, Bye!" You shouted.

"Enjoy your last day!" She smiled.

As you stepped out of the house. Your mom yelled at you. "WAIT HONEY DID YOU BRING YOUR INHALER?"

"Shit." You completely forgot about your inhaler, even though you had the dream last night.

"Um…mom? Can you go and grab it for me…? Hehe I forgot about bringing it to school. You laughed.

Your mom went upstairs and took the inhaler that was located in your bedroom. "You better remember it next time." She said with her serious face. "You never know when you're gonna have the thing again, so you have to bring it, in case…you know."

"Sorry mom, I promise I'll remember next time and forever." You said emphatically. She hugged you and gave you a kiss on the cheek whispering, "Have a nice day with him-"

"MOM!" You screeched, and you knew exactly what she meant by 'him'.

"Gahhh I'll set off to school now. See ya!" You added.

You live quite far away from Kaijo, and that's one of the main reasons of why you're transferring to another high school. It takes about an hour or two to get there. Normally, you would take a bus, but you weren't bothered to walk to the station so you were planning to grab a cab and most importantly, once you arrive at school, you're late. And if you take a bus, you're gonna be super late.

You had one earphone in your left ear, and you were singing quietly, so you wouldn't feel embarrassed when people look at you. You were also trying to grab a cab, but there weren't any…"Ughhhhh…I'm gonna be super late now…" You said.

"Well maybe not…" Someone whispered in your right ear.

"Heh?" You wondered who it was.

Suddenly, that person wrapped his hands around your waist. "Ohh…I wonder who this person is…" You smiled. You totally knew who that person was. He kissed you softly on your cheek and wrapped his hands around you tightly.

"Seems like someone is having troubles grabbing a cab, did I get it right? {Y/n} – cchi." The blondle hair guy smiled exultantly.

"KISE RYOUTA!" You shouted at the Blonde guy.

"{Y/n} don't let your guard down next time…" He whispered in your ears and you giggled.

"Well, you too..." You gave him a peck on his cheek and ran away almost immediately.

"Hey! {Name} – cchi! Don't run away from me!" He said in a kawaii voice.

'Ugh' you thought. 'I'm just an ordinary girl that sucks at athletics and gets excellent grades in academics. Kise Ryouta. He's such a monster. He gets average grades in academics and he's so good at athletics, well of course he is good in basketball, because of him; Kaijo always ends up in the interhigh…well duh…he's one of the members of the Generation of Miracles…'

'Gahhh', you thought. You were focused on thinking about him being good at academics and athletics rather than running away from him and you tripped on your own foot. "Shit." Your whole body nearly landed flat on the floor…but he wrapped one of his arms around your waist.

"Phew…Thank god you were here." You said quietly.

"Don't run away from me ever again." He said with a smile and you blushed and smiled right back at him.

"Haha…I don't know if I will…" You said and smiled again.

"Okay lets head to school now? I called a cab before you were here, its waiting for me at the bus stop." You said and paused.

"Ki-se k-un? Ar-e you- ok-ay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Um..." You think you know why he's acting like this.

"Lend me your hand." He said with a blush and his head slightly down facing towards the floor with his big hands flattened.

'Oh god…he really wants me to hold his hand…and he actually asked for my hand…Oh well. It's my last day after all. I'll try my best to give him what he wants.

"Um…Okay? Fine. FINE." You said shyly and swung your arms towards him, laying your hand on his big ones. He wrapped his big hands tightly around your hand and both of you gave each other a smile…along with a slight blush and you guys held hands and went off to school.

= A/N: I'm sorry guys. I didn't include Aomine in the first chapter and included Kise instead haha. Sorry! I like both of them so much and I decided to have them both hehe. Hopefully I will include Aomine in the second chapter and he's the main character here so ya :DD I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, I know it's pretty bad, but oh well, hope ya'll like it later on then =


	2. Shut up

= A/N: Hello again minaa sannn! I'm sorry for the late update. hehe. I was late recently. (Well not really ;P) aha =

It's now half past nine, the brownish-red haired girl and the blonde guy finally arrived at Kaijo High. And…you could sense your surroundings staring at you…like they're going to send you to hell…And you are a hundred percent sure that they're jealous of you. Holding. His. Hand.

"Um…Kise kun? You asked him whether if he can let go of your hand or something…so his fangirls won't stare at you like this…

"Mmm?"

'I bet he doesn't even know what is going on here.'

"Oh nothing…haha…"

"I think you want me to let go of you…right?" He said without hesitating.

"Omg…How do you know?" You said surprisingly.

"Well that's what my fangirls do every day right? I can tell from your reaction you know." He said.

"Well now that you know. Would you let go of me then?"

"Nope. Nope. Never. Well not in a million years." He laughed.

"Ugh…okay then…" You said in a quiet voice…

"Oh, I thought you're gonna say 'JUST LET GO OF ME ALREADY' or something like that."

"Oh wow. Do you always predict what I'm gonna say next? Hmphf."

"But it's obvious... {Name} – cchi…"

"Ugh WHATEVER. It's my last day here duh, of course I'm doing this."

"{Name} – cchi what did you say?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh…nothing…" You replied hesitantly.

"Oh okay!" He said. You were so scared that if he asks you about it, you wouldn't know how to respond. You didn't tell him about you transferring to another school. You think that there must be a better way to tell him about you leaving Kaijo and transferring to another high school. 'Ugh this is hard.' You thought.

Both of you held hands walking up the stairs, opening the door and stepped into the classroom. "Sorry we're late."

"Oh my god. KISE KUNNNNN WHYYYY ARE YOU HOLDDINGGGGG HER HANDDDD?" All the fangirls in the classroom stood up, complaining about the blonde haired guy holding your hand.

"Okay the fangirls in this room. Please shut your mouths. Or els-" The teacher is interrupted by the fangirls.

"KISEEEE KUNNNN WHY WON'T YOU HOLDDD MY HAND INSTEAD OF {Y/N}'s HAND? HER HANDS ARE FILTHY AND DISGUSTING! (The fangirls are high)

"Fangirls. Please shut u-"

"HEYYYY HOW ARE MY HANDS FILTHY AND DISGUSTING?!" You complained.

"CUZZZ….THEY ARE… THEY TURN FILTHY WHENEVER YOU TOUCH OUR MODEL, 'KISE KUNNNNNN'!"

"Fangirls. You better shut up right now or els-"

"KISEEEE KUNNNN WHY WON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!"

"Hmmm? What do you need from me fangirlsssuuuuu~?" He said while slipping his arms through your armpits and started wrapping them around you.

"HEY!" You giggled.

"KISEEEEE KUNNNNNNN WHY ARE YOU HUGGGINGGGG HER NOW?!"

"Fangirls. You better stop no-"

"Tsk. why are your fangirls everywhere?!" They make me annoying and em-barr-ased...in a way…gah I don't know…" You whispered in his ear.

"Well it's because you're my girlfriend right {Name} – cchi?" He said while giving you a peck on the cheek like this morning. He completely ignored the fangirls and concentrated on having the moment with you. Well you're enjoying it too…

"KISEEEEEE KUNNNNNNN NOOOOOOOO HE'S MINE! DON'T YOU DARE SEDUCE HIM EVER AGAIN {Y/N}!"

"HEY! Stop giving me those…we're in public right now you know…" You smiled.

"Fangirls, Kise Ryouta and {L/n F/n} I repeat. Stop no-" The teacher yelled, but no one could hear him.

"But {Name} – cchi…? I thought you liked those?"

"Ew no." You replied.

"Well…I'll give you another one then…" His face and yours is just an inch away from each other. He slipped his hands through your brownish-red hair and was ready to give you another peck…but…

"KISEEE!"

"Hmmm? What do you need from m-? Kise turned his face to the direction where the voice came from.

"SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR THE LESSON!" Oh it was Kasamatsu.

"OWWWWWWW! Kasamatsu senpai…Why did you kick me…it hurts you know…" The blonde haired guy said while crying.

"Okay students. No violence here-" The teacher being interrupted for the sixth time.

"Kise Kun? Are you okay?" You hugged him.

"No…I'm not…Kasamatsu senpai kicked me again… (Cries)"

"God. HEY KASAMATSU. STOP HITTING OR KICKING HIM. LOOK. HE'S CRYING. SEE HOW MUCH PAIN HE'S IN." You said while kicking Kasamatsu in the head.

"OUCH! {Name} I WAS JUST JOKING…CALM DOWN..."

"HMPHHFFFFFF I'LL FORGIVE YOU THIS ONCE" You yelled.

"OKAY STUDENTS THIS IS COMPLETE CHAOS. AND NOW PLEASE SHUT UP!" The teacher was finally noticed by everyone in the class.

"FIRST OFF. THE FANGIRLS. JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? WHENEVER YOU SEE KISE RYOUTA, YOU GUYS JUST GO CRAZY AND EVERYTHING. You know. This is not acceptable. You see. I'm also a model (Poses) just like Kise kun."

Everyone in the classroom gazing at him be like. "Ewww no. Bitch please."

"Second off. Kise Ryouta and {Y/n F/n}. I really like the way how you guys walk into the classroom holding hands and swinging them around like kids. But you know. THIS IS NOT A PLAYGROUND OR ANYTHING. THIS IS A CLASSROOM. AND PLEASE. GO ON A DATE OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL. NOT INSIDE OF SCHOOL. STOP TEASING EACH OTHER. YOU KNOW ITS HARD FOR EVERYONE HERE TO IGNORE YOU GUYS. Phew…Saying stuff like this is hard…because I've done something like this with my wife as well…hehe"

"What? I never knew our homeroom teacher was like this…" Everyone glared at each other.

"Lastly. Kasamatsu Kun! I recommend you to stop kicking other people. You know. ITS HURTS. And remember, one of the rules in Kaijo High School. NO VIOLENCE. Wait no…I think its one of the rules in this classroom…Wait no I think it's one of the rules in this school…Hmmm BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY… {Y/n} and Kise. Why are both of you late? I know {Y/n} is always late just like before. But why you kise?" The teacher yelled.

"Sensei! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WHY KISE IS LATE!" Everyone shouted. You and kise both stared at each other…blushing…

Suddenly. 'SLAMMMM!' It was your best friend, Suki Krisaka.

"SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!" She said while breathing heavily. "What? What are you doing here {Y/n}…?"

"OH HAI THERE HAHHAHAHA FOR ONCE I'M EARLIER THAN YOU KRISAKA!"

"WAIT WHAT?! I'M LATER THAN YOU?! NOOOOOOO HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? UGHHHHHHH" You and your best friend had a bet about the one who's late to school gets to buy food to the person who's not late.

"YASSSS FINALLLLY IT'S YOUR TURN TO BUY FOOD FOR ME YASSSS!" You yelled.

"Suki krisaka. Why are you late? The teacher said. You could see his face frowning and you could imagine him on his period. You could totally tell that he's mad…

"Oh and you {L/n F/n}, can you stop being so excited when you see your best friend? It kinda annoys me you know…"

"Ummm sorry sensei…" Both of you said at once.

"Now. Kise Ryouta, {LN/FN}, Yukio Kasamatsu and Suki Krisaka. The four of you. GO AND STAND OUTSIDE FOR AN THIRTY MINUTES. DON'T YOU DARE STEP INTO THE CLASSROOM LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN. TSK." 'Wow. He's loud this time…' you thought.

The four of you were outside the classroom. Laughing and talking about the sensei.

"Haha don't you guys realise that he's louder than usual today?!" You asked.

"I know right. He's usually quiet. And he's a teacher right? I thought teachers are supposed to be loud." Kasamatsu replied.

"Hey Krisakacchi!" Kise said to your best friend.

"What?!"

"If you're buying food for {Y/n}, can you buy some for me please suuu?" He asked politely.

"Hell no. Why would I buy food for you?" She said. "Oh and {Y/n}. You know I was late on purpose." She added.

"Wait what? Why…" You said in shock.

"Wow. It's your last day here remember!"

~ 5 second awkward silence ~

"Shit…" You thought.

"WAIT WHAT?! {Y/N} – cchi? ITS YOUR LAST DAY HERE!? YOUR LAST DAY IN KAIJO?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! WAIT KRISAKACCHI ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THI- " He yelled.

"Huh? {Y/n} is leaving Kaijo?" Kasamatsu said.

"Gahhh Krisaka why did you tell….Look at how he's reacting right now?" You looked at her and interrupted Kise.

"Huh I thought you told him…?" She said surprisingly, and she gave you eye signals telling you that she's sorry.

"Ugh…whatever…I'm gonna tell him sooner or later so…" You said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kise shouted again.

"Students…Please zip it…You guys ARE INTERRUPTING MY CLASS. AN HOUR OF DETENTION."

'BAM!' And the sensei slammed the door.

"Guys! This is my fault okay?" Krisaka said.

"Both of you! Just listen to Suki chan! Kasamatsu shouted.

"Kasamatsu senpai."

"Yes? Suki chan?"

"I think it's better for them to be alone…we're just the third and fourth wheel here…and we might cause more problems…you know…" Krisaka said.

"I agree. Let's head to the roof then?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"GOSH SEE HOW YOU'RE REACTING RIGHT NOW. LOOK! KASAMATSU WHY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS? Well….I'm just transferring to another school…it doesn't mean that I'm not gonna see you again..." You said.

"BUT STILL! YOU"RE SO MEAN {Y/N} – CCHI!"

"I'm sorry Kise Kun…I just thought-"He wrapped his hands around you again and said, "Hey…{Y/n} – cchi…I should be the one who's apologising, not you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Both of you smiled back each each other.

"Well now let's wait for the sensei to call us back into the classroom." He said.

"{Y/n} – cchi."

"What?"

"THIS IS MY FIRST DETENTION IN MY WHOLE LIFE YOU KNOW!" He shouted.

"Kise Kun! Shut up…" You whispered.

"Oh right. Haha. The sensei might give us a longer detention then…""

"By the way it's not my fault to put you into detention. Your fangirls back there started all of this. You should blame them."

"HEYYYY DON'T BLAME MY FANGIRLS! THEY GAVE ME SO MUCH SUPPORT IN THE PAST YEAR!" He shouted again.

"KISE RYOUTA. QUIT SHOUTING AND BE QUIET!"

"Hey {Y/n} – cchi it's not fair! You're shouting as well!" He complained.

"Well you gotta problem with that? Hmphff." You said.

"This is why I like you {Y/n} – cchi…" He said quietly.

"Huh? What did you say?" You asked.

"Aha…nothing at all. Oh by the way {Y/n} – cchi, where are you transferring to?" He said.

"Um…Touou Academy…?" You said in a hesitating way.

"Touou…I see…"

"Tsk. You gotta problem again?" You said with anger.

"Now shut up." You added.

"No of course I don't have a problem. I'll shut up right now, but there's this guy I know from middle school went to Touou Academy…" He said.

* * *

~ Meanwhile in Touou Academy ~

"Heh?" The navy blue haired guy wondered.

"Dai chan?" The pink haired girl was next to him.

"I think someone mentioned me…oh well." And he smirked.

=A/N: Ughhh I'm glad that I still managed to include Aomine in my second chapter ;D But it was only a small part though. I hope you guys liked the fangirls moment. Haha. I MUST INCLUDE AOMINE IN MY THIRD CHAPTER. I hope I will though. Bai. =


End file.
